An Ignored Cry
by Hiruma lover
Summary: Sho finds himself caught in the middle of a love triangle... with shigi and mizuno? also Kazamasturi is battling a much harder battle than who he loves most...


**An ignored cry**

**Chapter one **

Here they were just standing there behind the school neither one daring to move a muscle. Suddenly there is a break in the awkward silence as the blond haired goal keeper Shigeki walked up to them. "Oi Pochi!" he calls to the younger man.

"Oh Shigi-san..." responds the quieter boy.

"Oh Tatsu-bon too?" says the blond.

"Yeah what's so odd about Kazamasturi-kun and I hanging out?" asks Tatsuya a little annoyed. Kazamasturi was so glad to see Shigeki to avoid talking about what had just happened with Tatsuya.

"So what are you two doing here anyway? I mean after all this is the biggest make out spot in the whole school. Trust me I would know I've been back here enough times." stated the blond as if it were no big deal to see two GUYS at the biggest make out spot in the school. Of course everyone had their suspicions about why Tatsuya Mizuno, the cutest and most mysterious guy in school, had never dated any number of the girls that seemed completely infatuated with him but no one would have ever thought that Kazamasturi was well into boys. "Pochi are either of you going to answer me or not?"

"Oh um sorry Shigi-san well um we were um..." the shy boy stammered.

"We were just talking Shigi that's all!" shouted Tatsuya now even more annoyed.

"Well no need to raise your voice Tatsu-bon. I simply asked a question." Shigi answered nonchalantly.

"Well look who we have here." said who looked to be the leader of a group of upper classmen who had suddenly gathered around them. "Well if it isn't the little fags from the soccer team. Ya know Tatsuya I always thought you were a fag but now this just proves it! Now your gonna see what we do to fags at this school." The older boy then lunged at Tatsuya but was stopped short by none other than Kazamasturi. These boys were all well over twice Kazamasturi's size but that didn't matter to him since he was protecting Tatsuya.

"Kaza…Kazamasturi-kun…" said Tatsuya. Surprise was plainly written on his face and heard clear as day in his voice.

"Humph no one hurts Pochi while I'm around." said Shigeki in a low dangerous tone.

"Oh really, and who's going to stop me?" Asked the older boy. He now had Kazamasturi pinned against the wall of the school.

"I am." was the only reply he got before he found himself in the hospital right along with the other boys who had tried to harm Kazamasturi and Tatsuya.

"Oh man what happened?" he groaned in pain. Suddenly he heard a very familiar voice.

"That's what you get for trying to hurt Kazamasturi you sick bastard." He then recognized the voice as Shigeki's.

"What is it that makes you want to protect that little fag anyway?" "Because that little fag as you put it is my best friend and I lo…" But Shigi stopped himself from telling the boy his true feelings for Kazamasturi.

"Oh now I understand." he said with a slight chuckle. "You're a fag too. Huh I woulda never guessed. So does it upset you to see Kazamasturi and Tatsuya together behind the school?"

"I'm not a fag. After all you have heard from many girls I'm sure about all the things I've done. But you are right about Kazamasturi. I do have those feelings for him. So I guess what I could be classified as is bisexual not gay."

"I don't understand why him though. I mean he's obviously crazy about Tatsuya we learned that today now didn't we Shigeki."

"Yeah we did, didn't we? Well I'm sorry about today but I wasn't about to let you harm Kazamasturi. Goodbye." And with that he left the room.

"Ha wait until everyone at school hears about this…" said the boy to himself.

Author's note: Please read and review! This is only the first chapter but if I am told it isn't very good then I will more than likely stop writing it but again please read and review! No flames please!

**Chapter two**

"I'm leaving Kou!" shouted Kazamasturi as he left for school the next morning. Kazamasturi didn't act or feel as freaked out as he should and he knew it. He had started kissing his best friend, a boy at that, and actually enjoyed it, especially when he kissed back!

"I always knew about the rumors about Tatsuya but I never once believed them." thought Kazamasturi. Still I wonder what made me kiss him… If I didn't believe the rumors what on earth made me want to kiss him? He thought as he walked into the school.

"Pochi!" he suddenly heard. "

Oh hey Shigi-san, what's up?" replied Kazamasturi. "Pochi there's something I need to tell you…" said Shigi.

"Oh, and what is that?" asked Kazamasturi. "Well I'm not exactly sure how to tell you this but um…"

"Shigi nervous?" Thought Kazamasturi. "What is it Shigi-san? You know you can tell me anything." prodded Kazamasturi.

"Well I um kind of think I like you…" The usually loud-mouthed and cocky blond trailed off.

"Well I would sure hope you like me. We are best friends after all." Replied Kazamasturi completely misunderstanding what Shigi had just tried to tell him.

"No, you don't get it. I think I like you. As in I have feelings for you."

"Oh… um Shigi-san I'm sorry but I'm in love with Tatsuya."

"I should have figured as much. I knew you were crazy about him from the start. I mean why else would you have joined the soccer team again after being offered a starting position at Musashi No Mori?"

"SHIGEKI WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" shouted Mizuno.

"What do you mean what the hell is wrong with me?" "You told that guy that jumped us yesterday that Kazamasturi and I are gay lovers!"

"No I didn't!"

"Then how the hell is it all over school?"

"That little punk…" Thought Shigi suddenly remembering the conversation he had with the older boy who jumped them the day before. "If you think blaming me will help you get over the fact that now everyone's suspicions about you have been proven true in their minds then fine but I didn't say anything to anyone! I would never do anything to harm Kazamasturi. I'm in love with him!" This shocked everyone who had now gathered around to hear what it was that had made, the seemingly impossible to anger, Tatsuya Mizuno so angry.

"You l-love him?" was the only response he got from the now very stunned Tatsuya. "Yes I love him. I have for a long time but I'm obviously not gay considering I undoubtedly like girls."

"Then you must know."

"Know what?" asked Shigi.

"That I'm also in love with Kazamasturi."

"Everyone knows that. It's extremely obvious."

"Really it's that obvious?" asked Tatsuya.

"Yeah it is. Of course I didn't really want to tell Kazamasturi this way or you for that matter."

"You were going to tell me?"

"Of course! You're my best friend!"

"Both of you just shut up!" Kazamasturi suddenly interrupted. Everyone suddenly turned and stared at the otherwise usually quiet boy. "Both of you just shut up!" he repeated and suddenly ran out of the school.

"Pochi wait! You can't just up and leave school!" pointed out Shigi as he and Tatsuya ran after him.

"What is going on out here? Everyone get to class!" yelled . Everyone then went to their classes all murmuring about the scene they had just witnessed. The boy, who Shigeki later recognized as a boy named Zane, was certainly right about his assumptions about what would happen if he let it "slip" that Tatsuya and Kazamasturi were gay. He honestly didn't know if it was true or not himself but that didn't matter as long as he ruined Tatsuya's reputation. Why he hated Tatsuya Mizuno so much nobody knew for sure but that was the simple fact. He did hate him. He hated Tatsuya with a passion so deep that it was almost no longer anger or hate he felt towards Tatsuya but plain wrath. "There, now I hope he is as miserable as he has made me. Getting me kicked off the soccer team, I was the captain for god's sake! Boy he's got some nerve not even recognizing me the other day…" Zane said to himself and with this he pushed his thoughts aside and tried to focus on today's lesson. "Trigonometry. Oh yes just the most interesting subject in the world." He thought sarcastically to himself as he suddenly lost complete interest in the lesson. "I think I'm going to have fun with this now that I've destroyed Tatsuya's reputation. I wonder what else I can do to make his life miserable…" He thought going back to his earlier thoughts.

Author's note: Hope you liked it! If this is a well liked story then I will write more until I either finish or can't think of anything else worth writing (so pretty much till I finish). I will also try to update at least once every two weeks. Bye Bye for now!

**Chapter three: An unwanted surprise**

"Where the hell could he have gone so fast?" shouted Shigi more than a little annoyed. "Why are you asking me? I don't know where he is anymore than you do!" Tatsuya shouted back. "Pochi, Pochi where are you?" Shigi shouted but to no avail. "Kazamasturi, come on we want to help but we can't help if we can't talk to you!" Thump, thump, thump. "Hey isn't that the sound of a soccer ball being kicked against a wall?" said Shigi. "Yeah it is. And there's only one person I know who goes and kicks the ball around like that when he's upset." replied Tatsuya. "Just follow that sound and we'll find him."

They then followed the sound until it brought them to the wall across the street from the river which was Kazamasturi's main practice area. "Kazamasturi-kun…" Tatsuya panted. Kazamasturi then turned around to see the two of them standing there staring at him. "Pochi what happened back there? Why did you run off like that?" asked Shigi.

"I-I couldn't take listening to the two of you arguing and blaming each other like that!" Kazamasturi shouted. "I know that I shouldn't be feeling the feelings that I do or at least not towards guys but that's not really what bothers me… What bothers me is hearing the two people I'm in love with fighting…" Kazamasturi trailed off.

"Kaza-Kazamasturi-kun…" Tatsuya and Shigi were both now in complete shock. They not for one moment ever suspected that Kazamasturi actually loved them back. However that was the problem. He loved THEM back and they couldn't possibly make him choose but they needed to know.

"Pochi, I don't want to MAKE you choose but you know we're going to ask. Which one of us do you pick? You know you can't very well date us both." Shigi spoke the very uneasy words forcing them out of his mouth. He hated to see Kazamasturi hurt let alone knowing that he's the one who hurt him.

"I-I-I don't know! I don't! I just don't…" Kazamasturi then broke down crying. He couldn't take this. Not now. Not with everything that was going on. He hadn't told anyone, not even Kou but about a week earlier Kazamasturi had been feeling under the weather so he went to see his doctor. The news had not been good. The doctor decided he would run some tests and when he came back into the room he looked very grim like he knew death was following him that very moment. He turned to Kazamasturi and looked him straight in the eyes and said "I'm so sorry to have to tell you this but you have a cancerous tumor in your Pancreas."

"Oh my god…" Kazamasturi said in shock. "There must be a mistake. There must be…"

"Again I'm sorry but you have cancer and we didn't catch it soon enough to be able to do anything about it. I'm sorry but you have about five months to live."

Author's note: Sorry short ending I know but I figured I had to throw a wrench in this story somewhere why not here? At least it will keep you guessing for a little bit! Although this is not how I planned this chapter in my head at all. What made me go off on this tangent I will never know. Hehe well until next time see Ya!

**Chapter four**

It had been three days since the Kazamasturi had the break down in front of Tatsuya and Shigeki. He was lying in bed feeling horrible. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. His two best friends, no, he thought, the two guys he loved, had seen him break down crying and he had refused to tell them what was wrong. He had cancer and he knew it. He didn't want to accept it but there was nothing that would make it just go away. Whether he was going to tell Tatsuya and Shigeki about him having cancer he didn't know but he knew they were going to continue to ask him until he told them the truth.

The next day they were all back at school and Kazamasturi was dreading telling Tatsuya and Shigi what was really wrong with him. He had thought it over many times in his head over the weekend and he thought of many different ways he could tell him and many different reactions. However this time he wasn't just imagining what would happen and he knew it. This was real not just his imagination.

"Oi Pochi!" cried Shigi out of nowhere. "So Pochi, what happened the other day? That wasn't like you at all."

"Leave it to Shigi to bring it up first thing…" Kazamasturi thought. "Well, um Shigi-San… I um… There's something I need to tell you. But I don't want to say it until you, Mizuno, and I are all together…" stammered Kazamasturi.

"I understand completely Pochi. If you don't want to tell me yet you don't have to. Not until you're ready." "Thanks Shigi-san that means a lot to me." Kazamasturi replied.

"Kazamasturi-kun!" cried Mizuno appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

"Oh Mizuno-san…" stammers Kazamasturi.

"Kazamasturi-kun what happened yesterday? You just broke down… I've never seen you do that before… I'm worried." Mizuno said.

"Well now that we are all together what was it you wanted to tell us Pochi?" asked Shigeki. "Well um… I um… I don't exactly know how to tell you this…" Kazamasturi said, trying to hold back his tears.

"What's the matter Kazamasturi-kun? It can't be that bad, right?" said Mizuno, more than a little concerned by Kazamasturi's actions. "Yeah Pochi, come on just tell us. You know you can trust us." Shigeki chimed in.

"Well I um… I'm not going to be… around much longer…" Kazamasturi stated hoping his friends understood that he didn't just mean he was moving away.

"So you're moving?" Shigi and Mizuno say in unison. Well so much for them understanding… Kazamasturi thought.

"No I'm not moving… I'm dying." They both just stood there stunned. No one spoke. When Kazamasturi said he had wanted to tell them something they had thought it was about them both being in love with him. Finally Mizuno regains himself enough to speak. "Kaza…Kazamasturi-kun… What do you mean you're dying?" Mizuno stammered as the words seemed to fall from his mouth, each one tasting bitterer than the last.

"Well you know how I went to the doctors after practice the other day?" asked Kazamasturi "I thought it was just the flu… I was dead wrong… I have stage three Pancreatic Cancer…" Kazamasturi smiled a very bitter smile. "I can't believe it though… this all feels like a dream. I keep asking myself "why me?" "Why am_**I**_ the one that has to die?" I still can't believe it. The unbearable pain… I haven't even told my parents or my brother yet… How do you tell someone something like that…" Kazamasturi then began crying and he dropped to the floor. Both Mizuno and Shigeki finally broke out of their trance when they realized that Kazamasturi was crying.

"Pochi… We had no idea… If we had known we would have never put so much stress on you with our stupid argument over who deserves you…" Said Shigi.

"So how much time do you have?" Mizuno spoke the very uneasy question. The question hit Kazamasturi like a three ton elephant. They all went silent.

Author's note: I hope you like it so far! And sorry for the ending but I wanted to keep everyone somewhat guessing. Well until next time, see Ya!

Chapter 5

They all stood there still completely stunned. Finally Kazamasturi stood up now that he had finally stopped crying.

"So now the little fag is crying?" said Zane appearing out of nowhere.

"What the hell do you want?" said Shigi in a very low and dangerous tone.

"Now now Shigeki is that any way to greet someone?" Zane said snidely.

"Oh yeah like your greeting was any better." Said Tatsuya now in just as bad of a mood as Shigeki.

"Look I'm not here to fight. Not this time. I'm just here to thank you Shigeki." Zane said with a large grin on his face. He now had Shigeki and Tatsuya right where he wanted them.

"Thank me? For what?" asked Shigeki.

"For giving me the little 'hint' about Tatsuya and Kazamasturi." replied Zane, still very smug.

"YOU DID WHAT?" shouted Tatsuya. Tatsuya was now furious and he had every right to be. He had been betrayed by his so called "best friend". "I thought you were my best friend!" roared Tatsuya, using the term "best friend" very loosely. "You said you didn't say anything about Kazamasturi-kun and I! You liar! You good for nothing scum! You said you didn't want to do anything to hurt Kazamasturi-kun especially after what he just told us and you go and tell some guy that he is gay so that it can spread around the entire school! You're just as low as this kid is for trying to beat us up for being 'fags'!" Tatsuya wasn't about to hold back, not on the person who had now made his and Kazamasturi's lives miserable. He still couldn't believe that it was Shigeki who had told this kid. Who the hell was this guy anyway?

"You don't even have the god damn decency to use my name?" shouted Zane. Zane could tell he had won by exposing that he had learned, in part, about Tatsuya and Kazamasturi from Shigeki but he was still furious that Tatsuya didn't even recognize him!

"What the hell are you talking about you psycho?" Tatsuya shouted back.

"Have you ever even given it any thought as to why I picked YOU to beat up? It isn't because you're a fag it's because you made my life hell! I was the captain of the soccer team until you came along and got those worthless little third-stringers to challenge the first-stringers! I had everything my grades, my position, girls, and even the teachers were giving me some respect but then YOU had to come along and ruin it! I can never forgive you for that! I swear on my father's grave I will get revenge on you one way or another!" Zane then lunged at Tatsuya knocking him to the ground. He started punching blindly not caring whether he was actually hitting him or not. When he finally opened his eyes he realized that he hadn't even put a mark on TATSUYA but instead he had been hitting Kazamasturi the entire time. In his blind rage Zane failed to notice that Kazamasturi had jumped in front of Tatsuya at the exact moment Zane had lunged at Tatsuya.

"Wha-what the hell?" Zane stammered finally realizing what he had done. "Kaza-Kazamasturi-kun…" Tatsuya was amazed. Even with the amount of both physical and emotional pain Kazamasturi must have been feeling he still did all he could to protect Tatsuya. "You sick little bastard… I knew I made a mistake not killing you the last time!" Zane then realized who was speaking, it was Shigi. "Well I won't make that mistake again!" Shigeki cried running towards Zane. From that moment everything in Shigeki's mind went blank.

When he finally came to his senses he realized what he had done. He had killed Zane. "Oh my god… I have to get out of here…" Shigeki whispered to himself. He then walked over to where Tatsuya and Kazamasturi where at. "Pochi… I love you but you know I can't stay now that this has happened. I have to go or I'll be charged with murder… but promise me you won't ever forget that I love you. Ever. Promise me?" Shigi was now crying something which neither Tatsuya nor Kazamasturi had ever seen him do.

"I promise…" Kazamasturi said weakly. With that promise he kissed Kazamasturi passionately not caring that Tatsuya was there but Tatsuya understood and let it slide.

"Mizuno he's all yours. You deserve him more than a guy who's almost always on the run from the police. I wish you both the best. I'll keep in touch the best I can. I hope I see you again Kazamasturi…" And with that Shigeki turned and left but he didn't keep in touch. Kazamasturi died the next day from all the stressed caused by Tatsuya and Shigeki's fighting and by that Zane kid. Tatsuya committed suicide that same day. In the end Sakura Jousui had lost four students in the course of a month and it was something none of them would ever forget.

Author's note: Well I hope you liked it! A little dark and an abrupt ending I know but I just started typing and this is how it turned out. I got on this tangent and went with it! Well again I hope you liked it please review if you even liked it enough to read this far. And if anyone has any suggestions feel free to PM me! Well that's all bye!


End file.
